


Edgeberry Baby Making

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Watch out for the Nibbles! [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fluff, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vore mention, edgeberry, kemonomimi skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Edge and Blue are ready. And Blue is very excitable.





	Edgeberry Baby Making

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for the darling [Lyco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny)! <3 Based on their fic, [Bluebunny is a Good Friend ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714387/chapters/28997055). 
> 
> Thank you so much! <3

“Edge,” Blue whined, “hurry up!” The bunny was actually bouncing in place on Edge’s bed. It was adorable and hilarious, and it made Edge want to move even slower. Instead, he peeled his pants off faster, exposing his legs to the cool air of his bedroom. Blue was already naked, his clothes set neatly on the table despite his hurry. Edge pulled off his shirt and decided, just this once, that his clothes could stay on the floor.

“Come on!” Blue jumped a little higher, reaching for Edge. His ears were ramrod straight, and only bowed slightly from the movement. Edge flicked his tail, his ears twitching as he tried to hold off a laugh. Blue was being far too cute about all this.

“I’m coming,” he answered mildly as he walked over to the bed. Blue’s next jump launched him forward, so Edge had to catch the vibrating ball of bones and fluff, otherwise known as his mate. He held Blue to him, smiling broadly at the small bunny.

Blue looked up at him, grinning as well. It was a shock when his bright expression closed into something stern, but Edge caught the smile sneaking back at the corner of Blue’s mouth.

“You sit there,” Blue pointed at the top half of the bed, “and I’ll sit there,” he pointed at the bottom half. Edge dutifully sat down where indicated, on the edge of the bed, and set Blue down in the middle of his section. Blue very primly sat down and turned his skull up to face Edge.

“Before we get started,” he fidgeted and his ears tilted back a little. Edge schooled his expression into a serious one to match Blue’s. “You’re sure you're okay with this?”

“Huh?” Edge was so startled by the question it took him a few moments to fully process it. “Yes, of course! I’m as excited as you are.” Did Blue think he had gotten cold feet?

“I know,” Blue smiled at him and hopped over to perch on his leg. He stood, setting his hands on Edge’s lower ribs. His ears were all the way back, now, and his expression was earnest.

“But carrying them…?”

“Oh!” Edge’s ears perked up, and he smiled warmly at Blue. The smile grew into a smirk, and he raised one fist in front of his face, careful not to shake Blue off his leg. Their brothers already had kits, despite getting together after Edge and Blue. 

“If Carrots can do it, the Great and Terrible Papyrus can do it! And besides,” Edge relaxed and scooped Blue up for a kiss. Blue held onto Edge’s face as they nuzzled teeth. “It's really the only way we can do this, little bunny.”

“Hey!” Blue put his hands on his hips, but he was smiling broadly as Edge set him back down. Edge grinned back. His soul throbbed, and he clutched his leg. He was more than ready to meet the challenge.

“Alright, lay back,” Blue pointed at the head of the bed. Edge obliged him, carefully maneuvering his legs around the bunny. Blue made it harder by hopping impatiently to wherever Edge’s pelvis was at that moment. Finally, Edge settled onto his back, Blue between his legs. Blue got right to work, lapping at Edge’s pubic symphysis with his little tongue. The short, quick licks verged on tickling, but Edge mostly shivered with pleasure.

Blue even ducked into Edge’s pelvic inlet to lather attention on his sacrum. Edge gasped sharply at small fingers tracing the holes in it. Blue knew all of his most sensitive spots, and he was using them now. Edge moaned and arched, pulling the bunny up with his hips. Blue yelped and grabbed onto the top of Edge’s pelvis for stability. Once Edge lowered again, Blue scrambled out and looked up at Edge.

“Was that okay?” He asked, his skull flushed blue. Edge gaped at him. Blue knew about those spots. He had driven Edge crazy with them before. Now, he was tracing senseless patterns on Edge’s bones and seriously waiting for an answer.

“Yes,” Edge replied, understanding hitting him all of a sudden. “Yes, it's wonderful.” Blue’s ears shot up, and he gave Edge one of his biggest smiles.

“Are you okay with this?” Edge asked. Blue had been so excited, he hadn't thought to ask in return. Blue startled, and rushed up to Edge’s skull.

“Yes!” He replied breathlessly. “I can't wait!” He was still fidgeting, but, as Edge watched, he clenched his fists and his ears went straight back.

“And we’re going to be the best parents ever!”

“Yes, we are,” Edge agreed and licked Blue. Blue laughed, leaning towards Edge’s mouth, so Edge kept licking him. Blue had his skull resting in Edge’s mouth, sighing with contentment, before Edge gathered the willpower to push him away and sit up, taking his mouth out of reach.

“Not now,” Edge said gently when Blue whined softly. “We have to stay on track.” Blue shook his head quickly and then nodded.

“Yes! You're right!” He clenched his fists again and darted back between Edge’s legs. He straddled Edge’s tail, the licking and touching resuming. Blue paid special attention to Edge’s sacrum again. Edge’s pelvis heated even faster with the bunny's taste in his mouth and the commitment exchanged between them.

Red magic began to gather along his bones. The sensations were heightened as Blue’s touches trailed down to his coccyx. He withdrew and stroked the base of Edge’s tail as the magic gathered in the now empty inlet. Edge looked down at him, swishing his tail in pleasure and enjoying how Blue grabbed onto it to stay put.

“Edge!” Blue laughed. He crawled forward and stretched his skull up to lick at Edge’s glowing pelvis. Edge moaned. His hand found the bone of its own accord and stroked where Blue wasn't.

Blue swatted his hand, glaring, he supposed, up at Edge. Blue’s face was too soft and kind to actually make such a harsh expression.

“I should take care of you this time,” Blue stated, every inch of him still and serious. Edge withdrew his hand and let his mate take over for a moment, but there was only so much of him the bunny could reach at one time.

While Blue was engrossed in stimulating Edge’s coccyx again, Edge snuck in a few strokes to his ischium. Combined, the pleasure made him moan, and his magic formed in front of Blue. The bunny looked up, excited. He didn't even seem upset as he pushed Edge’s hand away again.

“We’re going to be parents,” he said breathlessly, and kissed Edge’s magic. Edge flushed, the reality of those words rushing through him.

“Lay back,” Blue’s reverence shifted to impatience, his small hands pushing on Edge’s crests. Edge chuckled at the entirely ineffective dominant move from the smaller skeleton, but he laid down anyways. Blue’s insistence on taking care of him was adorable.

“You're so fluffy,” Blue said suddenly, petting Edge’s bushy tail.

“You're fluffy,” Edge muttered, his face heating. Blue licked at his clit, killing off any further retort he might have had. Even for the bunny, the licks were delicate and teasing. Blue’s ears bobbed above the red glow, along with the top edge of Blue’s skull.

“You always protect me,” Blue added when he took a break from that and massaged Edge’s pussy instead. Edge groaned. What else would he do? Blue was his mate.

“You're going to take such good care of our kits.” Edge’s ears folded back. He wanted to. He was an incredibly competent fox, too. However, there were so many unknowns in this world.

“Blue, I—” Edge started, his soul swelling with the confidence his mate had in him.

“I can't wait to be inside of you,” Blue added, his moment of seriousness fading back into eager excitement. Edge choked and laughed, reaching for Blue.

“Come up here, then,” he growled playfully. Blue halfheartedly pushed at his hands, laughing the whole way.

“Not like that!” He giggled.

“I know. I know,” Edge smirked and eyed the hint of blue dusting Blueberry’s pelvis. His tongue slid over his teeth. Blue froze, giving Edge the chance he needed. He shoved his face against Blue, tongue stroking against Blue’s pelvis. His nose was pressed up against Blue’s ribs, and Edge got a nice big whiff of the bunny’s saliva-inducing sent. He nuzzled the smaller bones while his tongue swirled around Blue’s pelvis, twisting up to wrap it entirely. Blue howled, his body arching as Edge stimulated him.

It didn't take many licks for Edge’s tongue to meet hard magic when it came back in for more. Edge couldn't resist a few swipes up and down the length. Blue moaned and wriggled in his hands, gasping as Edge enveloped his length before drawing away.

Blue was blushing, sprawled out wantonly. His ears hung down between Edge’s fingers, just like his arms and legs hung limply from the sides of his hands. He was awfully tempting like that, and, despite his previous self control, Edge considered going further.

“Mmm. Could just finish you right now,” Edge growled huskily. Blue’s skull snapped up.

“No!” He pouted. “Tonight is special.”

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m just teasing,” Edge relented. “Next time, then.” He licked his teeth again. Blue nodded, eyelights blown wide.

Carefully, Edge set Blue on his femur for him to collect himself. Blue had so much trust in Edge. They both wanted this so much, and it wouldn't be right of him to delay them further.

It took a moment, but Blue’s ears perked back up. He glanced at Edge and hopped down between his legs again. Edge relaxed back against the pillow as the bunny got right back to it, stroking and licking him. He was being more aggressive this time. Edge thought he felt a few nips against the folds as Blue rubbed basically his whole body against him.

His mouth drifted up towards Edge’s clit. The bunny’s nips were much more intense there, and Edge arched up from the bed. Blue’s hands gripped his femurs as he followed the movement. Edge groaned, his skull tossing from side to side as pleasure raced through his bones. After a few more licks, Blue made an interested noise and drew his hands up what were now very wet folds of magic.

“Blue,” Edge moaned. The bunny’s skull popped up almost immediately, wearing a bright blue blush.

“Edge,” he replied, straightening to his full height and leaning against Edge’s magic. “You make such wonderful noises.” Edge flushed, fighting the instinct to clamp his mouth shut. If Blue liked them, he should make them. Blue moaned, then, and his hips began to move slightly, rubbing his cock against Edge. Edge could suddenly see the appeal.

Blue’s hips slowly sped up, and he started to hump Edge in earnest. The bunny’s cock was hard, and even the size difference didn't take away from the feeling of it sliding over and into the folds. Every once in a while it would ram into his clit, sending sparks flying.

“Are you ready?” Blue asked breathlessly after only a few strokes. He ground against Edge, whining as he did so. Edge nodded, his ears perked up with excitement. He was ready—they were ready for this.

Blue grinned at him, and the pressure let up briefly. It came back, more pointed in this placement, as Blue thrust forward. He slipped inside of Edge, crouching down suddenly as he did so. Edge moaned, the head of Blue’s cock rubbing pleasantly along the sides of his magic. Blue peeked up at him, flushed, and thrust in and out a few times before slipping out all the way.

“It's too low,” he declared, and immediately looked away. Edge realized a second later he was ashamed. He pushed up onto his elbows. He had known there would be logistical challenges, but he hadn't thought about alignment.

Experimenting, he lifted his hips a few inches. The strain became apparent immediately. Even for a monster as strong as him, that would take its toll. He might not be able to keep it up long enough.

“What if I rolled over?” Edge asked, tilting his skull. His ears twitched as he thought over how that might go.

“Oh, yes!” Blue straightened and all hints of embarrassment faded. His sockets downright sparkled, which Edge hoped didn't mean he had been close to tears. “Do that!”

“It might be too high,” Edge muttered, but he went ahead and did it. Blue hopped out of the way so he could turn his shoulders, torso, and then legs so that he was facing the pillow. His tail fanned out above him, curling up instinctively to expose his magic. It was a strange position for the fox, made even stranger by his knees lifting his pelvis to about ear height for the bunny.

“No, this isn't—”

Edge’s prediction of failure was immediately proved wrong as Blue hopped up and grabbed onto his tail. The bunny's feet rested on his femurs, and his cock shoved right back inside.

“Whoops,” Blue yelped, moaning as he sank down into Edge and laid across his pelvis.

“Not a lot of control,” he laughed breathlessly. “You okay, Edge?”

Edge was surprised, but not unpleasantly so. Shudders worked their way up his spine as the tip jabbed against a particularly sensitive spot in his magic. It reached his skull and escaped as a moan, which made Blue giggle with delight.

“Okay, this will work,” he groaned, his hips drawing out as he folded his whole body. He snapped it back inside with even more energy this time. Edge wriggled and moaned. The bunny’s cock was surprisingly effective. Edge kept his skull low against the pillow and his pelvis up in the air, letting Blue hump him with all the energy in his little body.

Blue, of course, had lots. His hips moved against Edge’s pussy with quick, wet slaps. The bunny moaned loudly, burying his face in Edge’s tail as he paused all the way inside and rotated his hips instead. Edge rumbled his own appreciation of the head drawing a circle around his magic into the pillow. He was starting to realize, however, that it wasn't going to be enough, no matter how hard Blue went. It was just a matter of size, and reach.

Blue moaned and wailed, gasped and groaned, made just about every sexy noise in the world. He was clearly enjoying himself, and Edge loved it. Each sound sent an extra swell of desire and affection through his soul. Blue wasn't going to be able to last long, if his speed and volume were anything to go by.

Edge snuck a hand up along his pelvis until he reached the top of his magic. The addition of some swirling pressure to his clit compounded with Blue’s thrusts and a loud moan spilled out of him.

“Oh Edge,” Blue gushed breathlessly. “We are going to make the most amazing babies.” Edge flushed and rubbed harder. He thought so too, but he was chasing his orgasm in order to keep up with the bunny. His magic tightened, threatening release, but didn't quite make it. Blue reacted, whimpering as his thrusts became more erratic.

Edge gasped, rubbing himself as fast as he could. Blue was pressing up against his magic with rapid jerks. Edge’s tail wagged as his orgasm built. He was getting close, and he could tell Blue was, too.

“Ah! Ah! Edge!” Blue yelled loudly and stilled. Edge tensed, still teetering on the edge. Warmth rushed through his magic. It took a moment for him to realize it was Blue’s release. He had already finished, and stopped stimulating Edge. The fox whined and jerked his hips, bouncing Blue slightly. The bunny gasped, his hands tightening around Edge’s tail.

That, plus a knuckle grinding against his clit pushed Edge just enough. He moaned, tightening even more around Blue as tremors wracked his magic. Sharp, blinding pleasure took him away from everything except the feel of Blue laying across his pelvis and the tapering flow of his release.

Blue slipped out and hopped off as Edge began to return to awareness. He gently massaged the lips of his magic until Edge warned him with a grunt that he was coming down. Blue backed away and he sank down to the bed with a grateful groan.

With a great deal of care, Edge rolled onto his side, watching his legs for his first glimpse of Blue. The bunny was sitting with his legs splayed out. His ears drooped with exhaustion, but he was grinning his widest grin. Edge gave him a tired smile in return.

“We did it!” Blue sighed with a dreamy look and then rolled forward to crawl towards Edge’s ribs. Edge reached down and scooped him in his hands, curling so that he surrounded the bunny as they both looked.

For a second Edge was afraid he had made a mistake, as unlikely as that would be. He hadn't thought about where Blue’s seed was going to go and the kits form, but there was a little sack of magic sitting in his pelvis, attached to his pussy. It was mostly red, but streaks of purple in the middle we're slowly spreading and mixing in with Edge’s magic. It had likely formed because their intent was so strong.

“Soon, that's going to become a bunch of tiny souls,” Blue said dreamily. He leaned back against Edge’s ribs and watched their magic combine. “With a little bit of you, and a little bit of me.”

“They're going to be perfect,” Edge said, cuddling more closely around Blue and wrapping his tail up to close the circle of his body. The bushy tail blocked out most of the light in the room, enclosing them with the glow of the lives they were creating. It was beautiful, and Edge quietly worked on memorizing how the light outlined Blueberry’s ears and face. Blue nodded, immediately failing to smother a yawn. Edge shifted just enough to free an arm so he could stroke Blue’s skull and ears. Within a few moments Blue drifted off, snoring softly.

Edge followed, sockets fixed on the purple glow until the last moment.


End file.
